


Scarred

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Erestor finds out why Glorfindel refuses to swim in the Bruinen.





	Scarred

Scarred

 

“Why does Glorfindel not want to go swimming with us? Did we do something wrong?” Elladan looked inquiringly into Erestor’s eyes as his tiny fingers curled around his twin’s, who stood next to him. The pair stood in front of their favorite tutor and hoped Erestor could sway Glorfindel’s mind and make the golden-haired Elf join them at the Bruinen. They always had fun playing with Erestor, but the fun doubled whenever Glorfindel joined in. “Can you not go bring him?”

 

Erestor always found it hard to deny the twins when they looked at him like that. Their large, gray eyes – Elrond’s legacy – always seemed on the brink of releasing tears and seeing that made him go all soft inside. The twins were Elrond and Celebrían’s offspring, but since the boys had reached the age to be taught reading and writing, it was Erestor who was spending the most time with them and he had grown attached to them. He didn’t mind that they wanted Glorfindel to join them. He liked the other Elf as well and saw how the Elflings’ eyes lit up whenever Glorfindel joined them.

 

“I shall go to him and ask him to join us personally.” He had sent a servant before. Maybe it would make a difference if he asked Glorfindel in person for he was under the impression that the warrior liked him in turn.

 

“Please go,” Elrohir pleaded and cocked his head to stare into Erestor’s eyes pleadingly. The two of them knew how to have what they wanted and pouting, looking sad or crying often resulted in them having their way.

 

“Stay here and do not venture into the Bruinen yet. Do you promise?” The twins had learned to swim some time ago and wouldn’t drown in the river, but Erestor felt more at ease when he was there with them when they waded into the water.

 

“We promise,” Elladan replied. Once they had given their word, they would abide by it. “Now go bring Glorfindel!”

 

Erestor sighed, knowing darn well that the twins were winding him around their little fingers. But he didn’t mind – not really. It would be a nice conclusion to the day if Glorfindel joined them for a swim. It was one of the last days of summer and the heat had been unbearable all day long. A swim in the cool water sounded good to Erestor and the Advisor couldn’t imagine Glorfindel turning down the offer again.

 

The dark-haired Elf mounted his mare and pressed his heels into the flanks. He looked at the twins from over his shoulder once he had gained distance and found that they had settled down in the shade of one of the larger trees. They were quite safe there. Imladris’ guards were stationed along the river and would keep an eye on them.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel had unbuttoned his shirt some time ago in the hope that the air would cool him down, but the breeze that entered his office near the barracks felt hot and suffocating. Maybe he should return to his rooms, which ought to be cooler, but he would be alone there, while at the office his guards would seek him out to chat. He was an Elf that thrived in company and being alone was anathema to him.

 

A knock sounded on his door and he called for the visitor to enter. He placed his quill down and looked at the door, wondering who was visiting. He was already looking forward to the chat for distraction. To his surprise it was Erestor who entered and not one of his guards. “Erestor, did something happen?”

 

Erestor quickly raised a hand and shook his head. “Be at ease. There is no emergency.” Normally, the only times he would seek out Glorfindel in his office was when there was an emergency that called for the Captain’s attention. Not for the first time did he notice how handsome and noble the other Elf’s features were or how long and elegant the hands that normally wielded a heavy sword were. Glorfindel’s hair, which usually shone like spun gold, was a bit dull at the moment, doubtless due to the hot weather. The blue eyes that welcomed him looked equally listless and Erestor wondered why Glorfindel had declined their invitation sent earlier that day. A swim would do him good!

 

“Then what brings you here on this hot day?” Glorfindel had shed his boots and socks about an hour ago and wished he could strip completely, but he could never do that in the company of others. Only when he was alone could he remove his clothes and walk about naked.

 

“The twins’ pleading does.” Erestor seated himself opposite Glorfindel’s desk and studied the warrior and was being studied in turn.

 

Glorfindel could never look at Erestor’s delicate features long enough. He always craved more of the dark-haired Elf’s attention or, if he would have found the courage to do so, to touch him. The long raven hair had been braided back loosely and the ends brushed against Erestor’s buttocks when he moved. The Advisor usually dressed in formal heavy robes that always hid his form from view, but that was not the case currently. All Elrond’s Chief Advisor and Seneschal wore was a light – almost see through! – under tunic that reached his ankles. Seeing Erestor dressed casually was highly unusual and Glorfindel reveled in the sight. “What do the twins want this time around?” he asked when the silence stretched out too long.

 

“They sent me to fetch you. They want you to join us at the Bruinen for a swim.” Erestor was contemplating his options on making Glorfindel agree to his proposition. “Glorfindel, it is hot! It is not just warm, it is hot and you are sweaty too! You lock yourself up in your office all day while Elrond declared this day free of work. You do not have to be here!” Elrond had been quick to tell his household that no work was required from them that day and most Elves had made good use of the unexpected spare time. Only a few Elves who couldn’t be missed, like the guards on patrol and some Elves of Elrond’s personal staff, were required to do *some* work that day.

 

Glorfindel sighed softly. “Erestor, I can not join you for a swim.”

 

Erestor wasn’t giving up that easily. “Can you at least join us at the Bruinen? It is much cooler there due to the breeze that comes down the river. You do not have to go swimming if you do not like the idea.”

 

Glorfindel was conflicted. He desperately wanted to join them because he enjoyed spending time with the twins and it would also give him a chance to spend time with Erestor. But would he feel safe and comfortable there? Since his return to Middle-Earth, he had carried a secret with him and wanted none of them to find out, Erestor least of all. “I will not go swimming.”

 

“You do not have to!” Erestor jumped up from his chair and reached for Glorfindel’s hand. He curled his fingers around the warrior’s and pulled him to his feet. “I already fetched Asfaloth from the stables.”

 

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. “You must have been fairly certain that you would convince me.” His heart missed a beat when Erestor batted those long eye lashes at him and he berated himself. Ever since they had become friends, Erestor had always had his way with him, so why would this time be any different?

 

“It is a hot day and you must be yearning for a cool breeze,” Erestor explained, rather convinced he would sway Glorfindel’s mind. “You also love to play with the twins and I daresay that you enjoy my company as well.” A lovely blush appeared on his face when he added those last words.

 

Glorfindel’s face grew flustered as well. It was the first time their attraction had come up in a conversation. “You know I do.” He raised his gaze and both Elves smiled at each other as they realized that they were both blushing fiercely. The fingers curled around his hand squeezed gently and encouraged Glorfindel. “Maybe you would one day grace me with your presence for dinner in my rooms?”

 

Erestor quickly nodded his head. “Would tomorrow evening do?”

 

Glorfindel smiled broadly. “That would be perfect!” The day was becoming better and better!

 

~~~

 

It was just like Erestor had said earlier: Glorfindel loved being out in the open. Asfaloth and Erestor’s mare trotted alongside each other for it was too warm for even these fine-bred horses to run long distances. It also enabled the two Elves to talk some more.

 

About an hour later, they arrived at the Bruinen and Erestor was relieved to see that the twins had kept their word. They had only removed their socks, leggings, and shoes and were kicking water at each other in the shallow section of the river. They still had their shirts on. They were dripping wet and Erestor envied them for having cooled down already. “Look at them,” he muttered happily.

 

Glorfindel nodded. “They are good Elflings.” Other children might have disobeyed and would have gone swimming at any rate. Glorfindel followed Erestor’s example and dismounted. The Elflings had caught sight of them by that time and started to run toward them, waving their arms and calling out their names. A moment later, Glorfindel was attacked by two wet forms and he allowed them to pull him toward the water. As long as his clothes were on, he felt safe.

 

Erestor made quick work of his under tunic though and flung it onto the ground. He ran toward the water and dove right into it, wanting nothing more than to finally cool down.

 

Glorfindel gave Erestor a look full of longing. He had caught a glimpse of the dark-haired Elf’s naked form and the desire which he had repressed for years made itself known. He comforted himself with the fact that they were going to have dinner in private the next evening. He might have his chance to start courting Erestor then.

 

“Come into the water with us, Glorfindel!” Since Erestor was already in the water, the twins had their minds set on pulling the warrior in as well. “Pull off your clothes, silly!” they ordered Glorfindel and, in order to put their point across, they finally shed their shirts as well. It was good to be free of the warm, restricting fabric and they could finally feel the cool water against their skin.

 

Glorfindel didn’t want to disappoint them but said, “I will keep my clothes on, little ones.” That way, he would be able to indulge them without scaring them.

 

“But that is silly!” Elrohir gave Glorfindel a confused look. “Even Erestor did away with them!”

 

Glorfindel made the mistake of glancing over at the other Elf and his breath caught as he saw Erestor flipping back his long hair. The braid had come loose and the hair clung possessively to the other Elf’s body. He swallowed hard. He would sell his soul to wrap his arms around Erestor and pull him in for a slow kiss.

 

“Glorfindel!” Elladan tugged at a strand of the golden hair and grinned when Glorfindel directed his attention back at him. “Come play with us!” He splashed Glorfindel and then started to swim away from the adult. If Glorfindel wanted to be silly and keep his clothes on, then he would let him. As long as the adult played with them he didn’t mind.

 

Erestor watched them from a small distance and frowned when he saw that Glorfindel hadn’t shed his clothes. Thinking everything over, he realized he had never seen Glorfindel without his clothes before, not even on those hot days when the guards trained with only their leggings on. Glorfindel had always been covered up. Why was that, he wondered.

 

~~~

 

An hour later, the four of them attacked the food Erestor had brought along for a picnic. The sweet fruits, bread, and milk were quickly devoured. The cheese however had started to melt and the twins amused themselves with pulling strings from the chunk rather than eat it. Glorfindel sat with his back against a tree and smiled at them. Erestor was drinking some water and Glorfindel wished it was the following evening already. Maybe then he would finally have his chance to admit his feelings to the other Elf.

 

But then his mood darkened. He would also have to reveal his secret to Erestor then. He didn’t want to lead on the other Elf for Erestor deserved the truth...deserved to know what he would take on if the other Elf said yes to a relationship with him. Glorfindel hoped Erestor wasn’t shallow like some other Elves he had wanted to confess his secret too. At the last moment, he had always held back because something had happened that had told him they would run and shun him once they knew his back and thighs were plastered with scars from the Balrog’s whip. Erestor was the first Elf he was seriously contemplating to tell and that meant a lot.

 

Erestor felt Glorfindel’s gaze upon him and sensed something troubled the warrior. He wanted to know what it was, because then he might be able to help. It was probably something trivial and Glorfindel shouldn’t have to worry about it. Hopefully the matter would come up during dinner the next evening.

 

~~~

 

By the time they arrived back at the Last Homely House, their clothes and hair had already dried. Elrond and Celebrían awaited them in the courtyard and Erestor handed Elladan to them. The Elfling had shared his mare with him and was happy to be reunited with his parents.

 

Glorfindel then approached and lowered Elrohir into Celebrían’s arms. The twins had grown quiet and tired on their way home and the warrior saw thankful looks in the parents’ eyes.

 

“Thank you for tiring them out,” Celebrían said. All they had to do was put the rascals to bed.

 

“It was our pleasure,” Glorfindel assured them and smiled happily at the couple before they returned to their rooms. Elrond, Celebrían, and Erestor had provided him with a family when he had arrived in Imladris feeling alone and confused after being sent back to Middle-Earth. Glorfindel wanted to return Asfaloth to the stables, but Erestor’s hand settled unexpectedly on his wrist. Looking up, he wondered what the other Elf wanted to say to him and encountered a troubled, but at the same time curious expression that made him suck in his breath involuntarily.

 

“We are not finished yet,” Erestor announced. “I want to talk to you.” During their way back, he had debated the matter privately and had found that he couldn’t wait until the next day to address everything that had been revealed that day.

 

Glorfindel read questions in Erestor’s eyes and wasn’t sure he was ready to address his past yet. “We had agreed on tomorrow.”

 

“I do not wish to wait.” Erestor knew he couldn’t force Glorfindel to talk to him, but he could try to convince him. “Come with me, Glorfindel,” he said as he dismounted. The horses would find their way to the stables. There was no reason to take them there, not when he should be talking to Glorfindel instead.

 

Reluctantly Glorfindel complied and slid from Asfaloth’s back. Once the two horses were free of their riders, they started to make their way over to the stables.

 

“Walk with me,” Erestor suggested while keeping a close eye on Glorfindel, who seemed ready to bolt. He just didn’t know why.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“To the gardens. It is cool there.” Evening had come and Arien’s burning rays were being replaced with Ithil’s mild silver beams. “We need to talk and you know it.”

 

Glorfindel knew that. He just didn’t want to talk about his scarring.

 

Erestor led them to a secluded spot in the gardens and sat down on the grass. Patting the space next to him, he waited for Glorfindel to sit down as well. It worried him that Glorfindel had turned so quiet and no longer met his gaze. What was wrong?

 

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath and sat down next to Erestor. In his heart, he knew this was the right thing to do. If he was to pursue Erestor, he first had to know the other Elf accepted him the way he was – flawed.

 

“Glorfindel?” Realizing he had to move slowly, Erestor took Glorfindel’s hands in-between his and rubbed the trembling digits. Glorfindel was nervous.

 

Glorfindel forced himself to raise his gaze and to look at Erestor. “I can not help it. I am scared.”

 

“Scared? Why are you scared?” Erestor moved closer and carefully touched Glorfindel’s face while keeping the other Elf’s hands locked up in his right hand. “Are you scared of me? Is it something I did? I thought you liked me. Did I make a false assumption?”

 

Glorfindel laughed nervously and then flinched. He felt emotionally unbalanced. “This is the hardest thing I ever did.”

 

“Sitting here with me caressing your face?” Erestor tried to make light of their situation and managed to draw a smile from Glorfindel.

 

Glorfindel shook his head and his cheek glided along Erestor’s soft fingertips. The caress felt wonderful. He had gone without such a tender touch for too long and he wanted it to never end. “Nay, that does not scare me. I wanted for this to happen for quite some time, but before I can admit my love to you, I…” He faltered because he still needed to gather his courage and because Erestor had gasped softly at hearing that. “You must have sensed my interest in you.”

 

“I did. I was just waiting for the right moment to address the matter.” Erestor slid his long fingers into the golden hair, which shone brightly once more. “I feel the same way about you, Glorfindel. I return your feelings.”

 

Glorfindel was relieved to hear that, but it also meant that, by knowing Erestor’s love would have been his, he would be in more pain should the other Elf reject him eventually if it hadn’t been for his scarring. “Before you say more, please listen to me.” He had to do this or else his courage would desert him.

 

“Let me do this just once…” Erestor muttered and then leaned in closer. He touched his lips to Glorfindel’s and kissed him. The kiss was soft, slow, and held great promise.

 

Glorfindel wanted for the kiss to continue, but he pulled himself away with his last strength. “Do not kiss me yet. I need to tell you something first.”

 

Remaining patient and accepting, Erestor waited for his love to finally speak his mind.

 

“At the Bruinen, I saw your frown. You must have been wondering why I was determined to keep my clothes on.” Glorfindel peeked at Erestor’s face and only continued after the dark-haired Elf had nodded once. “You know how I died. I died fighting a Balrog and his whip. Its lashes had wrapped itself around my form and their poisonous ends had dug deep inside my skin. The whole of my back…my lower body… my thighs…are scarred. It is horrendous.” He lowered his head and stared at Erestor’s hand, which was still cupping his. The other Elf hadn’t broken contact – yet.

 

Erestor’s eyes filled with unshed tears as he listened to Glorfindel’s admission. An admission which obviously had caused the golden-haired Elf great distress. “Oh, Glorfindel…” Erestor carefully let go of Glorfindel’s hand and then wrapped his arms gently around the hurting Elf’s form. “You suffered so much in the past. Please put an end to that suffering. I will not walk away from you because of these scars.” He rested his head against Glorfindel’s shoulder and held the other Elf when Glorfindel began to weep softly. “Did you think I would reject you because of those scars?”

 

Glorfindel shakily nodded his head against Erestor’s shoulder. “I did. It looks horrible.”

 

“Have faith in me, my golden one,” Erestor muttered into Glorfindel’s ear. He had never seen the strong warrior so vulnerable before and he wanted nothing more than to comfort him and show him that his fears had been ungrounded. “Glorfindel? May I touch you?” Glorfindel’s head shot up and the dazed blue eyes looked at him in complete understanding. Glorfindel knew what his question entailed.

 

“But…” Glorfindel felt confused. They had admitted their love for each other, but the pace with which Erestor was moving was dizzying. “Do you really want to…now? Here? Like this?”

 

Erestor smiled warmly and wiped Glorfindel’s tears away. “You *do* have some experience in being with a male?” He didn’t think Glorfindel had remained untouched during his first life.

 

Glorfindel nodded. “I have had lovers.” But he had thought he would never have another lover again and Erestor’s request to make love had taken him aback.

 

“Good, then you know what it is going to happen.” Erestor gave Glorfindel a seductive smile and then pushed the warrior onto his back. “I have gathered some experience through the millennia as well.” Erestor resolutely shed his under tunic and flung it aside. Straddling the warrior’s hips, he took a moment to take in the lovely sight. Glorfindel’s face was flustered, the blue eyes filled with surprise, and his love was already growing hard beneath him. He felt Glorfindel’s arousal through the fabric of the leggings.

 

“We have time,” Erestor muttered and then leaned in closer for more kissing. He slid his fingers into the golden hair and pressed his lips onto Glorfindel’s. He was granted entry and took his time swirling his tongue through the moist cavern until at long last, Glorfindel caught on and accepted the challenge. They fought for domination, but Erestor already knew he was going to win this first time because he had simply taken the warrior by surprise. Glorfindel might turn the tables on him the next time they made love, but for now, he was in control.

 

Moaning softly, Erestor surrendered to the first touches his lover bestowed onto his body. He had always been a sensual Elf, accepting what his lover wanted to give him and gave freely in turn. He raised himself until he sat comfortably in Glorfindel’s lap and looked down at the golden vision beneath him.

 

Glorfindel tentatively touched his new lover, trying to find those spots which would make Erestor moan in lust. The lithe Elf straddling him looked at him with bewitching eyes and his erection twitched impatiently. Sliding his hands up Erestor’s abdomen, he encountered two rock hard nipples and rolled them between his fingertips. At that, Erestor arched his back and threw back his head. “I love your hair,” Glorfindel admitted in an unguarded moment. “I want to feel it move against my skin.” Glorfindel surprised himself with his words.

 

“Then we should take you out of those clothes.” Erestor’s fingers were already undoing the buttons of Glorfindel’s shirt. “It is much too hot to remain clothed at any rate.” Erestor filed away the fact that Glorfindel loved his hair and was determined to use that information to his advantage later.

 

Glorfindel gasped as Erestor pushed the fabric of his shirt aside and bared his torso. This would be the first test.

 

Erestor’s fingers glided along the thin scars he encountered on Glorfindel’s chest. He looked thoughtfully at his love and saw fear in the blue eyes. “Be at ease, Glorfindel. I am not that easily put off.” Leaning in closer, he traced the scars with the tip of his tongue and licked his way down until he encountered the waistband of Glorfindel’s leggings. Glorfindel was helpless beneath him and had surrendered to him, for which Erestor felt grateful. This would be much easier if he was in charge. “You are hard,” he muttered seductively and undid the lacing to his love’s leggings.

 

Glorfindel stared at Erestor in hope. So far, the other Elf hadn’t turned away from him in disgust. If anything, Erestor seemed hungry for him.

 

Once his fingers had done away with the lacings, Erestor bowed forward to taste his love for the first time. Glorfindel arched gloriously beneath him at the first lick and Erestor took a moment to look up and grin at the warrior. “Hard and already weeping for my attention.”

 

Glorfindel’s cock surged at those words and he dug his fingernails into the earth beneath him when warm lips settled over the head of his member. Erestor then slid his lips down until he completely engulfed him. “Oh…” Glorfindel finally found the strength to grab a handful of the raven hair and slid his fingers over Erestor’s scalp. “Careful, it has been a long time since…” He didn’t want to come yet.

 

But Erestor had different ideas. If it had really been such a long time, Glorfindel would be able to perform at least twice. Distracting Glorfindel by licking up and down the moist shaft, he managed to free the other Elf of the leggings and kicked them aside in irritation when they tried to cling to Glorfindel’s left foot. “You are finally naked now,” he mumbled around Glorfindel’s cock and the vibration of his voice made Glorfindel arch his hips. “Oh, yes…” Erestor was of two minds about how to continue this encounter. Should he take himself or take Glorfindel instead?

 

“Erestor…” Glorfindel, lost in a lustful daze, looked to Erestor to finish what he had started. “It has been so long…”

 

Erestor rubbed his cheek against Glorfindel’s abdomen and continued to do his job. He curled his fingers around the weeping shaft and sucked at the head. Glorfindel’s hands settled on his head and pushed him down. Relaxing, Erestor allowed it and alternatively licked, suckled, and stroked the erection.

 

Glorfindel was too close and couldn’t hold back. He had tried to warn Erestor, but it was all in vain. His orgasm built in the pit of his stomach and spread in waves throughout his body. Cream dripped from the slit and Glorfindel opened his eyes, which had involuntarily closed to see if Erestor would swallow. But Erestor was eyeing him predatorily and Glorfindel shivered in the wake of orgasm. “What…?” Suddenly, Erestor’s long hair teased against his thighs and Glorfindel grabbed Erestor hard, pulled him close, and took his lips in a brutal kiss.

 

Erestor used the moment to his advantage and gathered Glorfindel’s cream on his fingertips. While returning the kiss, his hand probed lower until he found the entrance to Glorfindel’s body. He massaged the sensitive skin there for a moment and then pressed a finger inside to spread the ejaculate inside his love’s channel.

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened as he grew aware of the invasion and he stared at Erestor in surprise. Erestor gave him a wicked grin and Glorfindel realized he had misjudged the Advisor in the past. Erestor loved to take charge – not just in his study, but in bed as well. For some reason, Glorfindel had always assumed Erestor would be the submissive one in bed.

 

“On your knees, love…” Erestor rolled off of Glorfindel and knelt next to him. “Or do you need my help?” He gave the stunned blond Elf a wink.

 

Glorfindel nodded his head. It was all the movement he was capable of. Erestor helped him onto his stomach and then raised him until he was on his hands and knees. He quivered uncontrollably as he realized what would happen next. It had been so long… so long since someone had made love to him!

 

Erestor moved into position behind the trembling Elf and slid his hand up and down Glorfindel’s spine. The scars which Glorfindel had been so afraid to show him were there and Erestor’s heart ached with the knowledge that Glorfindel had once been in such grave pain.

 

Glorfindel however felt so dazed that he had forgotten his fear. All he was aware of was the head of Erestor’s shaft that pressed against the entrance to his body.

 

“You are beautiful, Glorfindel,” Erestor whispered into Glorfindel’s ear as he leaned in closer. “Enjoy this.” He placed his left hand at the small of Glorfindel’s back and guided himself inside his lover’s body with his right.

 

Glorfindel bowed his head and bit on his bottom lip now that Erestor was opening him up. “Go slow,” he whispered.

 

“I will. Trust yourself to me. I know what I am doing.” Erestor fought himself and proceeded slowly with caution. He didn’t want to injure his love. Glorfindel was willing, but also very tight. “Relax,” Erestor muttered and then suckled Glorfindel’s throat. His left hand stole lower and located Glorfindel’s member. A few strokes had his lover moaning once more and the flesh was hardening under his touch. “That is it. Let go.” It pained Erestor that Glorfindel had denied himself for so long just because he had been afraid to show anyone the scars.

 

Glorfindel began to relax as he grew aroused again. Erestor’s nimble fingers worked his cock and Glorfindel was soon thrusting into the firm hand.

 

“Good…” Erestor started to bury himself deeper inside the tight glove. It took time, but eventually he was inside to the balls and released a growl. “Are you ready, love?” He placed his upper body onto Glorfindel’s back until he couldn’t move any closer to his lover and waited for permission to continue.

 

“Ready… Oh, Erestor, this…” Glorfindel closed his eyes and focused inward. The sensations and emotions running through him were new in a way, even though he had also experienced them millennia ago in Gondolin with Ecthelion.

 

“Let us make love then…” Erestor’s lips attached themselves to a sensitive spot near Glorfindel’s ear and suckled hard. At the same time, he almost pulled out of the tight channel and slid back inside again. His thrusts were long, deep, and without hurry. He took his time making this good for Glorfindel.

 

Glorfindel felt like he was losing his mind as he experienced Erestor behind him, above him, and underneath him, stroking his member. Panting hard, he started to thrust back, showing he wanted this to continue. He only hoped he would last long enough to please Erestor in turn.

 

Erestor never lost control during the luscious moments. He licked the scars, sucked on an ear lobe, stroked the twitching erection firmly but slowly, and continued to ride his lover. “You are delicious,” he whispered in-between licks.

 

Glorfindel’s body was gearing up and was heading fast toward his climax. “Erestor, I…”

 

“Let go, Glorfindel…and so will I.” Erestor lifted his upper body as he placed his hands on Glorfindel’s hips and sped up their rhythm. He squeezed the firm mounds of flesh in front of him and panted hard as he drove himself deeper into the yielding passage. “Come for me, Glorfindel, now!”

 

Glorfindel yelped helplessly and collapsed onto his stomach, as he powerlessly let a second storm of lust take him in release. Erestor stilled inside him and followed him down before tweaking a nipple. Glorfindel threw back his head and screamed.

 

Erestor grinned and bit into the curve of Glorfindel’s shoulder as his eyes closed in bliss. Making love to Glorfindel was intense and reminded him of how good the act could be if carried out with the right Elf. Licking the small wound he had created, Erestor savored the fact that he had come while locked deep inside Glorfindel’s body.

 

They lay like that for another long minute with their limbs and hair entwined and Erestor still inside Glorfindel’s contracting passage.

 

Glorfindel shivered suddenly when Erestor’s fingers gently slid down the worst scar that ran from his shoulder blade down to his thigh.

 

“Please do not feel scared any more, Glorfindel. You are beautiful in my eyes,” Erestor murmured and kissed along the scar.

 

Glorfindel felt ashamed when he started to weep again. It didn’t do to cry after such a round of lovemaking.

 

“It is all right,” Erestor said soothingly. “I understand. Let go, Glorfindel. Let it all go.” His member had softened and he slowly pulled out. Erestor rolled Glorfindel onto his side and then snuggled up to the warrior. “Hold me,” he demanded, thinking it important to turn their roles.

 

Glorfindel quickly wrapped Erestor up in an embrace and held him, feeling protective of the other Elf. “Thank you,” he managed in-between sobs. “For making me see.”

 

Erestor’s gaze met Glorfindel’s and the dark-haired Elf smiled in understanding. “I really understand.”

 

“I know you do.” Glorfindel tucked Erestor’s head beneath his chin and held him tight. At some point the morning would come again and normally he would dread seeing Arien rise because he knew he would spend the day without a lover’s company, but that had changed. He had Erestor now and each day Erestor would help him heal until one day, he would be able to join them in the river naked and no longer feeling scarred.

 

The end


End file.
